Samchel Loved You More
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: Samchel one shot


A/N: A lot of one shot ideas rummaging through my head. So I decided to write a few before I forget. I want to thank everyone who has read, added my stories. It means so much to me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Song: To love you more by Celine Dion

Rachel was in the Auditorium rehearsing with the New Directions. She true not to stare at him, but for some reason she couldn't stop her heart from beating. Everyone thought she was head over heels for Finn Hudson, which honestly she still cared for him. But, she was tired of playing second fiddleto Quinn or Santana or any other female who caught his attention. And lately HER attention was on a blond Bieber wannabe. Sam Evans. He was good looking, great dance moves, but he had his eye on Quinn. Always Quinn.

Rachel usually was totally focused until she ran into Tina while practicing dance moves.

Tina: Ouch Rachel be careful. Are you okay?

Rachel: Wait what?

Tina: You bumped into me.

Rachel: Oh my gosh Tina, I am so so sorry. I don't know what is wrong with me.

Tina: Finn?

Rachel: No not Finn.

Tina smirked. "Sam?"

Rachel's eyes grew wide. "What?! How did you? I mean, how did you know?"

Tina: I sway in the background. I see everything. And don't worry your secret is safe with me.

Rachel: Thanks Tina, its a lost cause. No guys would ever look at me.

Tina: Rachel, you're amazing and going somewhere. I wouldn't worry. As long as you don't go after Mike, we're good. *she teased*

Rachel hugged Tina, and soon they continued to rehearse.

Prom was coming up, and she really wanted a date. Quinn was campaigning with Finn. She decided to ask Sam.

Rachel: Hello Samuel.

Sam smiled. "Hi Rachel what's going on?"

Rachel: Listen I'm going to cut through the chase. For clarity, I really want to go to prom but I'm too loud and talented for any guy to notice me.

Sam: I notice.

Rachel: You're sweet. I want to know if you would be interested in going to prom with me? I'll be performing of course, but would really like to get to know you.

Sam: Um, listen Rachel I'd really love to but well I'm not over Quinn and you're not my type. *What Rachel didn't know was that Sam was interested in Rachel and is his type*

Rachel: Oh, well, its okay. Thank you for being honest with mr. I'll leave you alone.

Sam: Rach, wait!

Rachel: No, you're right. I'll see you around Samuel Evans.

Before Sam could stop her, Rachel ran off towards the Auditorium. In tears.

Sam: Damn why did I lie?!

Later I the Auditorium, Rachel . stood on the stage, tears falling. Feeling rejected. She doesn't know when or how but Rachel had honestly felt love towards Sam. But, they weren't meant to be. She's not Quinn or Santana. If only he knew.

"To Love you more" (By Celine Dion)

(Rachel)

Take me back into the arms I love  
Need me like you did before  
Touch me once again  
And remember when  
There was no one that you wanted more

Don't go, you know you'll break my heart  
She won't love you like I will  
I'm the one who'll stay  
When she walks away  
And you know I'll be standing here still

I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
You will see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more

See me as if you never knew  
Hold me so you can't let go  
Just believe in me  
I will make you see  
All the things that your heart needs to know

I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
You will see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more

And some way all the love that we had can be saved  
Whatever it takes we'll find a way

Believe in me, I will make you see  
All the things that your heart needs to know

I'll be waiting  
here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
Cause you see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more  
Oh-oh-oh

Rachel was just finishing the song, when she looked up and someone clapped.

Rachel: Who is there?! I carry a rape whistle!

Someone chuckled.

Sam: Rachel it is only me. And really a rape whistle?

Rachel: What are you doing here, Sam? And why is that weird? You don't think id be someone's type?

Sam: I heard you sing, and no because I wouldn't let anyone get close enough to try to rape you?

Rachel: Why do you care? And sorry, don't mean to be rude.

Sam: Guess I deserve it. I am sorry Each.

Rachel: Why? You don't like me and you don't owe me any explanation. Now I you excuse me, I've got to go.

Sam: RACHEL?!

Rachel: Yes?

Sam: Who were you singing about?

Rachel: I've got to go.

Sam grabbed her hand.

Sam: Was it me?

Rachel: No..

Sam: Really? So why cant you look at me?

Rachel: Please don't.

Sam: Please?

Rachel sighed in frustration.

Sam:Rachel -

Rachel: Fine! IT'S YOU! OKAY SATISFIED?!

Sam was shocked. Rachel wanted him?!

Rachel: There, now you know. Now excuse me I've got to go.

Sam: No.

Rachel: Excuse me?

Sam: Not until I have a say in this.

Rachel: What?

Sam walked over to piano and started playing one other favoriteHeart songs.

"Alone" by Heart

((Rachel)

I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here, the room's pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone

And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh, I hope that it won't end though  
Alone

(Rachel)

'Til now, I always got by on my own

(Rachel/Sam)  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone?  
How do I get you alone?

(Sam)

You don't know how long I have wanted  
To touch your lips and hold you tight, yeah  
You don't know how long I have waited  
And I was gonna to tell you tonight

(Sam)

But the secret is still my own

(Rachel)  
Oh, and my love for you is still unknown  
Alone

(Both)

'Til now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone?  
How do I get you alone?

(Both)

How do I get you alone?  
How do I get you alone?  
How do I get you alone?  
How do I get you alone?

(Sam)  
Alone, alone

Sam leaned in to kiss Rachel.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Sam. She tugged on his hair, and Sam deepened the kiss.

They kissed until air was necessary.

Rachel: Mmm Sam, as much as i love this. Why now?

Sam: Because Rachel, ever since I first saw you perform New Yprk State of Mind, I've loved you too. I lied when I said that you weren't my type. And if the invitation still open, will you Rachel be my prom date and my girlfriend?

Rachel: Yes, Sam Evans, id love to and I love you.

Sam: Nope. Because I love you more.

Rachel smiled into another kiss..and another..amd another...

Best Kiss Ever!

A/N: Read & Review please.


End file.
